Somewhere in the Middle: Grandpa
by e-p-unum
Summary: This is the part that started it all. Hikaru's grandfathers POV. Please review!


Somewhere in the Middle: Grandpa Shindo

I wish I owned HnG. Yumi Hotta creates such amazing depth in her characters. She is amazing. I didn't find a beta so this is only edited by me and my spellchecker. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the delay. I do have these segments completed to a certain degree, I just can't seem to find time to type and edit them. Sorry! I will try harder. This one is just a scene blurb to start the series off. The next installment will be longer, promise.

Grinning, I heaved the go-ban into place on the tatami mats. I had a feeling that I was going to beat my grandson tonight in our match. Gently I dropped the cushions into place on either side of the board and placed the go-ke boards directly onto it. He may be a pro player but there are some things that only time can teach.

My family is coming to my home for New Year's and I am extremely excited. It isn't very often that I'm able to have my entire family surrounding me. My grandson visits the most and my daughter law drops by when she can. It's been months since I last saw my son. He works terribly hard to provide for his and son and I hope that today will provide a much needed rest for him. I'm glad I made him promise to take time off to spend with us. New Year's is a very important time for family's to be together. It has always been very special to me since my wife passed on several years ago.

I hurry back into the kitchen and remove a box of sweets from the cupboard to place on a tray. Hikaru and I like this brand the best. I set the tray on the table that is within easy reach of the go-ban and hurry back into the kitchen for cups.

My daughter in law will probably worry about the go-ban and try to convince me to put it away. I chuckle evilly. Not a chance. This is something that my grandson and I both understand. Our visits are never complete without a game, and I am going to teach that kid a thing or two this time!

Placing the cups on the table I return to the kitchen for the special drink I have made for tonight. It is my daughter in laws favorite punch. I know she will be pleased; she doesn't have many opportunities to have the fancy drink. Hopefully it will help nullify any complaints she may have about the go-ban.

The telephones insistent ringing halted my trek back towards the kitchen. I hurried to answer it.

"Hello, this is Shindo." I'm panting lightly from my exertions.

"Yes, yes, that is the name of my son and daughter. Why –"

"An Accident? What are you talking about? No that can't be. They are on their way here for New Year's." Suddenly my chest begins to feel very tight and I began to pant a little more heavily, trying to catch my breath. 'Who is this woman? Why is she bothering me on New Year's?' I have to finish getting ready for my family. I'll try to hasten her off the phone.

"No, no you must be mistaken. I'm sure that they're fine." The person on the phone begins to speak again and I frown, rubbing my chest. Now, I just feel irritated. I interrupt her.

"You don't understand. You can't have the right people. My family is on their way her right now." I listen to the woman again. For some reason I can't seem to catch my breath. 'What is she saying?' I can't focus on her words and begin to wheeze slightly in distress. 'She must be wrong.' My chest hurts and I can't spend time listening to this person. My family is coming soon.

I open my mouth to tell her so but the only sound that emerges is a high pitch whine. I try to take a breath to clear my throat and try again but it is too hard. My chest feels so tight, like it is being squeezed by a giant fist.

I drop the receiver and fall to my knees. I can hear the woman on the phone calling my name but I am powerless to answer. I can only shake my head as I clutch my hand tightly to my chest.

'No. No. She must be wrong. Not my family. They are on their way here. Why? Why is the room so grey? I, I can't breathe. I can't ….'

Oh, I didn't want to write this. I hate torturing the characters I love, but it was a needed intro to the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
